McKenzie Night
by happyhappygirl13
Summary: Quinn moves to a boarding school, meets a unusual, mysterious blonde boy. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and he can't stop thinking about her. She believes in soulmates, but will she still believe if he was a Vampire? AU! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! :D and you know that!**

Chapter 1

Lucy Quinn Fabray was sitting at a bench, outside of the train station, waiting for her ride. She has just arrived in London, to attend a boarding school, a very exclusive boarding school. She applied two years ago for her freshman year in high school, but like many other applicants, she was rejected. Though she was surprise to receive an acceptance letter two years after, inviting her to take up her junior year of high school at McKenzie Night Boarding School.

She didn't have to think twice about taking the opportunity, even though it means that she'll be leaving her best friends at Ohio, Lima. Mercedes and Kurt were quiet sad about her sudden decision, but like true best friends, they let her go.

A black car parked in front of her, she was quiet startled but she was hoping that her ride has finally came. A guy with curly brown hair and unusual butt chin face came out with a smile in his face, he was wearing dark glasses so you couldn't see his eyes.

"You must be Ms. Fabray" he said

She nodded her head and stood up "Are you the chaperone who was asked to pick me up?" She asked the stranger in front of her.

The curly haired man chuckled and nodded his head "Yes, that would be me" he said, "I'm William Shuester, and I'll be your World Literature teacher. Do call me Mr. Shue"

Mr. Shue than grabbed her suit case and placed it all in the trunk, he than opened the door for Quinn to enter "I think we should get going, your room mate is excited to meet you"

"You know who my room mate will be? What is she like? What's her name?" Quinn asked suddenly as she looked at the driver.

Mr. Shue nodded his head "Ah, yes, Brittany S. Pierce, a blonde girl like you, though she is quiet different from the other students, she has a really" it obvious that he was searching for the right word, "Unique, but do not worry, you'll find her to be one of the friendliest girl at McKenzie Night"

_Does that mean the others won't be?_ She thought to herself, now she was getting nervous about moving to London, to a boarding school with people she might not even get along with.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the school, a ginger headed woman was waiting for them at the door way, she had big brown eyes and she wore a huge smile in her face. As the two got down from the vehicle, the red headed woman walked here way.

"Welcome to McKenzie Night, Lucy" She said "I am Emma Pilsberry, the school guidance counsellor, and I am also the house keeper of the Midnight Moon Dorm, where you will be staying" She said excitedly.

Quinn smiled at the older woman "Thank you for the warm welcoming Ms. Pilsberry, but if its okay with you, I would like to be called Quinn" She said

Ms. Pilsberry nodded her head "Well of course" She said "I should've have asked you first, I'm terribly sorry! I thought I might've done everything right this time, I must've made a terrible mistake, I'm so sorry"

Quinn looked at the older woman with a worried expression, than she turned her attention to Mr. Shue, who shrugged his head and whispered to Quinn "Ms. Pilsberry, has OCD, she panicks with every simple mistake, or disorganize plan, and even dirty things"

"Oh" Quinn said than smiled at the red headed again "Ms. Pilsberry, it's ok, you don't have to take it seriously, you did a wonderful job welcoming me"

Ms. Pilsberry looked at the blonde and smiled at her than to Mr. Shue "She's really nice, not like the other students" and Mr. Shue just gave her a smile.

"Now Quinn, why don't you wait for me and Ms. Pilsberry, while we inform the principal about your arrival, then we will show you to your dorm"

**QUINN'S POV**

I've only been to this school for 5 minutes, but I could feel something mysterious about this place, something really different. I could feel that someone is watching me right now, but as I look around, there was nobody around at all, though I could feel someone was.

I felt a light breeze behind my back, like someone ran passed me, but I didn't see anyone as I look from behind, and then I felt it again, as like a few seconds ago. I didn't see anyone.

I watched over a lot of kids, and some of them were sneaky, just like this person, so I was definitely sure that someone was here. "I know someone is here" I said, a bit shaky, but I tried my best to sound confident "Why don't you just show yourself?"

Then, I felt a tap from behind once again. And this time as I turned around, someone was actually behind me and I was surprised. A boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes was standing in front of me, he was muscular, I could tell because of his muscles, but then when I looked at his blue eyes again, I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Didn't they teach you at America that it was rude to stare at people" The boy said, and just like that I snapped out of the trance I was at.

I shook my head and stepped backwards "I'm sorry for that, I was taken by surprise" I explained

He nodded his head "Sure you were," He said with a smirk in his face

I rolled my eyes, a minute ago, I was thinking this guy was a cutie and a hottie, but now, I'm thinking he may be an arrogant jerk. "How did you know i came from America?"

He smiled, "Everyone has been talking about it" he said "Your already popular, we rarely get new students, especially your kind" he added

My kind? Was he referring to where I came from? Though it didn't feel that way, "I'm Samuel Lawrence Evans" He said, his hands were waiting for mine, "You can call me Sam"

I shook his hand and smiled at him "I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray" I said "Just call me Quinn" than I felt something spark when our hands connected, than I felt coldness, was it the weather? But it was definitely coming from his hand.

He pulled me closer and our eyes were looking at each other's, I was sure I would drown at his ocean blue eyes. "You have really pretty eyes" he said

Then he moved away "An advice coming from me" he said as he started to walk away "Just be friends with the kids at your dorm house, if you want to be safe. And we can't be friends" he said

What is that suppose to mean? But before I could ask, he disappeared

**HAPPY'S CORNER! :D**

**First chapter of McKenzie Night! A vampire story and fanfiction! Starring my favourite glee couple 3 Sam & Quinn! **

**Sneak peek for the next chapter:**

**Quinn will finally move in to the Midnight Moon Dormitory, where she meets Brittany, Mike, Finn and Artie, as well as other characters. She still hasn't moved on or forgotten about what Sam has told her, to just be friends with the people from her dorm and why they can't be friends. Though she will find out something about the other students.**

**While Sam is stopping himself from talking to Quinn whenever he encounters her on the school hallways or classes, he still couldn't understand why he couldn't resist the blonde girl, he could've taken her easily, but something inside of him was stopping him.**

**What could it be? You'll find out after reviewing this! :) I will update! But don't forget to REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's POV

"I'm Samuel Lawrence Evans" He said, his hands were waiting for mine, "You can call me Sam"

I shook his hand and smiled at him "I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray" I said "Just call me Quinn" than I felt something spark when our hands connected, than I felt coldness, was it the weather? But it was definitely coming from his hand.

He pulled me closer and our eyes were looking at each other's, I was sure I would drown at his ocean blue eyes. "You have really pretty eyes" he said

Then he moved away "An advice coming from me" he said as he started to walk away "Just be friends with the kids at your dorm house, if you want to be safe. And we can't be friends" he said

What is that suppose to mean? But before I could ask, he disappeared

I pouted, I thought I was starting to make a new friend. The moment I realized that Sam has left me, I felt alone, and incomplete, I didn't feel this way whenever Kurt and Mercedes would say good bye to me, it was like I needed to be by his side. I shook that thought away from my mind, I sounded crazy, I've known the guy for only 5 minutes, and I already want to be with him?

"Well Quinn, Mr. Figgins already knows that you are here, and he said that you must go to your dormitory so you could rest, since classes starts at exactly 8AM" Ms. Pilsberry said with a smile in her face, "So why don't we head to the Midnight Moon House, Mr. Shuester has already delivered your things to the house"

I nodded my head as we started walking towards the door, as we walked through the dull hallway, I could feel someone was watching me once again, I stopped and looked around, for a second, I thought that maybe Sam would show up again, but I doubt that.

We made it to the Midnight Moon House, it looked like an old Victorian styled house, with white bricks around it, black roof and I could see the front porch from here. Ms. Pilsberry has done a wonderful job managing it.

"Ms. Pilsberry is back!" I saw a blonde girl sitting at the porch with an Asian guy, she stood up and pointed to me "And she's with the new girl Mikey! I finally get a roommate!"

"Hey! I'm Brittany Susan Pierce, but please call me Brittany!" She said, I was going to introduce myself but the girl in front of me hugged me right away "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

I smiled and hugged her back "It's nice to meet you Brittany, I'm Quinn"

She then let go and took my hand, dragging me inside of the Midnight Moon house, "This is Mike! His my boyfriend!" Brittany said, introducing the two "And Mikey, this is Quinn! My new roommate!"

Mike nodded his head at the new blonde girl "Nice to meet you" He said

"Nice to meet you too Mike" I said, Brittany went up the stairs, calling everyone to go down and meet the new girl, it was quiet embarrassing and I didn't know what to say.

"Brittany is always like that" Mike suddenly said "She gets super excited about making new friends"

"I can see that" I said

So Brittany was able to gather 5 more students to the living area, and she introduced me to every one of them. Artie Abrams was a boy in a wheel chair, he told me his story about how he got to an accident when he was a kid, his mother didn't survive and his father couldn't look at him, that's why he was sent to this boarding school. I felt sad for him, but I gave him an encouraging smile, telling him that he is really brave.

Brittany then introduced me to Finn Hudson, he was quiet tall, no he was really tall, he introduced himself, telling me that he was a football player for the school, and that he shares the room with Mike, he even told me about the housemate's joke, calling him Frankenteen, because he was freakishly tall. I laughed at that joke of his and smiled.

Another Asian girl looked at me with a smile in her face, her name was Erica Yamamoto, and she came from Japan, her light brown hair was tied into two buns and she had really pale skin, her roommate was Sunshine Corazon, another girl who came from an Asian country, the Philippines.

After dinner that night, me and Brittany headed to our room, she wanted to help me unpack my things. "So, how many houses are there besides Midnight Moon?" I asked Brittany

"If I remember correctly, there are two other houses, Heaven's Star and Lucifer" she said

Lucifer? That was quiet a frightening name for a house, I wondered what house was Sam from, he obviously wasn't here.

"Brittany, do you know someone by the name Sam?" I asked her

She looked at me and nodded her head "Well duh, Sam is one of the most handsome guys around this place" She said "He stays at the Heaven's Star House, Mr. Shue is there dorm advisor or whatever you call that"

"But I wouldn't think about befriending Sam Evans, or anyone else from the two houses" she said suddenly, which has taken me by surprise.

I raised and eyebrow and looked at the girl next to me "Why not?"

"They don't like talking to those who didn't come from there house's, Santana Lopez, a girl from the Lucifer house told me to stay away from them, that we aren't like them. I just wanted to be friend you know"

"It never happened?" I asked her "No one from this dorm has ever interacted with anyone else from this school?"

"It rarely happens" Brittany said "Ericka knows Freddie Kingsley, his from the Lucifer house, they were an item actually, but they had to keep it a secret"

Than Brittany covered her mouth "You did not hear that from me" She said and I nodded my head

"And there's Rachel Berry, she's from Heaven's Star, she seems to have a thing for Finn, but they never really went out or anything. If a girl was to even get close to Finn, Rachel would automatically glare at them" she added than look at me "Quinnie, I'll be out for a few minutes, a need some time with Mikey" She said

I nodded my head and she stood up from where she was seating and left.

I stood up as well and walked towards the balcony, curiosity was driving me mad. How come the three houses couldn't get along? Why can't we befriend the other students? There was something behind this, I could tell, I just don't know what it is.

I tried to concentrate, I even closed my eyes, but only the picture of Sam appeared. "Sam" I whispered as I sat at the edge of the balcony.

"Isn't it late for you to be day dreaming about me?" I heard his voice than looked at the huge tree in front of me, the blonde boy that I have met earlier was sitting there as if it was natural for him to be there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said glaring at him "Are you stalker? Or do you watch girls change to there night wears or something?" I asked

He chuckled and looked at me "You are hilarious Quinn" he said "I just wanted to check if you already have made friends and if your safe"

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I asked again

"Would you stop asking questions?" Sam said

"Maybe if you answered some of them, I wouldn't be asking you questions" I said

"You might be right" he said

I was about to say something, but I felt a huge wind, and before I knew it, I felt like I was falling.

I closed my eyes, ready to take the pain, after all, I was falling from the 3rd floor, but then I felt someone catch me, and when I looked up, I was surprise to see Sam.

**HAPPY'S CORNER :D:D:D**

**I definitely feel the love! From the story and from all the readers who took the time to read, review and even favourite this story! I could cry because of happiness! So I updated quickly! The story is really stuck in my mind, I already have every chapter planned out! :D:D I will update soon, do not worry!**

**But do not forget, to press the green button below! And review!**


End file.
